Aurora
Aurora is a princess and one of the Princesses of Heart from the Kingdom Hearts series. Her appearance is taken directly from Walt Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". Although her original voice actress, Mary Costa, was alive at the time of Kingdom Hearts development (and is still alive today), Aurora spoke in dialogue boxes for her appearance. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' A young woman with a lovely voice. She is loved by three good fairies and cursed by Maleficent. The sorceress captured Aurora to help open the final Keyhole. She had her first encounter with Maleficent in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep It has been confirmed that Aurora will make a return in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, along with the premiere of her world in the Kingdom Hearts series. Her role in the game will be more connected to the original Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty. In one screenshot, she is seen sleeping on a bed, meaning that she has already been pricked on her finger on a spinning wheel and the curse was fulfilled. ''Kingdom Hearts It is unknown at what point of the original story Aurora was taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent, but the crown on her head and the ''Birth by Sleep game suggests that it was after the Sleeping Beauty story all together (as there is a ten year gap between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts). Aurora's likeness first appeared in Kingdom Hearts on a red-tinted pillar in the Awakening world. She was depicted in a state of sleep, suggesting that she had already been captured and imprisoned by Maleficent at this point. She was first seen in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent attempted to open the Final Keyhole. Maleficent had placed Aurora in a standing glass case in the wall, alongside the other Princesses of Heart. Her heart left her when the Keyhole was opened, but was returned to her when Sora sacrificed his own heart to save her and the other Princesses. Upon awaking, Aurora stayed in Hollow Bastion with the other five Princesses to stop the darkness from consuming the world. She also revealed Maleficent's origins to Sora. When Sora finally sealed Kingdom Hearts, Aurora was returned to the Enchanted Dominion. ''Kingdom Hearts II Although Aurora did not make an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II, her name was found to be part of the password to access the DTD in Tron's world. In addition, many characters from her world appeared in the game, including Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Maleficent with her pet raven, Diablo. Abilities *Because Aurora is a Princess of Heart, her heart holds part of the ability to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts. She also has the power to hold back darkness using the light stored within her heart, a power which she and the other princesses can utilize alone (the exact way she fights off darkness is currently unclear). *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Keyblade to People's Hearts, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *Aurora (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fire spell to Firaga. Origin Aurora originally resided in a world known as the Enchanted Dominion. At infancy, Maleficent laid a curse on her, proclaiming that, on her sixteenth birthday, Aurora would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Thanks to the aid of the three good fairies (Flora, Fauna and Merryweather), Aurora's curse was softened. Rather than die, Aurora would fall into a deep sleep, one which she could only be awoken from by "true love's kiss". To keep her safe, she was renamed Briar Rose and relocated to the forest of her world with the three fairies caring for her. On a chance meeting, Aurora encountered Prince Phillip, to whom she was betrothed (unbeknownst to her). Also she was put under a spell to prick her finger and put in the tallest tower. After a battle she was kissed and the curse was broken. In the end shes seen dancing with Prince Phillip. Trivia * It is highly possible that Aurora was the first princess to be captured, as Maleficent was the one who started the hunt. * One might expect Aurora to have appeared somewhat aged in Kingdom Hearts, as the game takes place ten years after Birth by Sleep, which (as evidenced thus far) seems to retell Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty. This could be due to the fact that Maleficent's spell does not age its victim, as mentioned in the original 1959 film, Sleeping Beauty. *Also in Sleeping Beauty, Aurora's age was revealed to be 16 when Maleficent's curse fell upon her. So in the original Kingdom Hearts (when she was captured), she is presumably 26 years old. * In Kingdom Hearts, Aurora is seen in her blue version of her dress instead of the pink version that Disney uses in their merchandise (both of which are featured in the original movie). However, her pink/purple dress is seen in the second last Awakening station. * Aurora is the last princess to be encountered by Sora. Gallery Image:872.jpg|Terra, Maleficent, and a sleeping Aurora fr:Aurore Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Awakening Category: Princesses of Heart Category: Enchanted Dominion Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters